yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 16 Episode 40: Suzume and Me
Kin: " Nuuuurrsssee.... Nnnnnnnuursseee!!!!!" " What!?" " I need more pudding pleaseeee..." " Dammit Tasanagi this isn't a 5 star suite!" Kin had a smile on his despite the nurses reactions. It had been a few days, pulling himself off the bed he'd maneuver himself ontop the wheel chair. It took some getting used to. Not using his legs was difficult. He loved to dance. And even though it had already been a week. He missed the soothing sensation of running. " Here's your damn pudding are you satisfied!? " " Thank you very much miss Lauren. " he said with a smile on his face, digging right into the pudding. He didn't get many visitors. No one but michiko, and Keyomi. He didn't mind though. He figured kids get hurt everyday in this city no need for him to feel special. After finishing the cup he rolled over to the window. Watching over the city from the District 3 window. Suzume Yasutake: ::Suzume, looked down at the piece of paper in her hand, then up at the hospital in front of her. She hoped she was at the right one. She had been sick a couple of days in school with the flu but had actually been motivated to go back once she was well. The last thing she had really heard from Kin was that he wanted her to com over and see his comic book collection. Unfortunately by the time she got back, she heard through the high school grape vine that he had ended up in the hospital and was in pretty bad shape. She didn't know the exacts, but for the first time ever she felt that maybe... she should go visit him and see how he was doing. She didn't know why, but that small connection they had with superheroes and comic books, had sparked her interest in someone. Usually she didn't bother cause either she didn't have anything in common with someone or she just didn't like them. Suzume had never been in Distirct 3 before, she had expected allot more police around but was surprised to only come to a few check points on her way out of the subway. She now stood in front of the hospital, the auto matic doors slid open as she stepped inside. There was a buzzing of people around, hand fulls of security guards, and the old lady behind the receptionist desk. Suzume swallowed sligthly as she walked up. The old woman had thick black framed glasses, with piles of gray curls piled on top of her head with a splash of black here and there. The lady reminded somewhat of a zebra fuzed with a praying mantis.:: "Can I help..." ::The woman popped a piece of gum loudly and looked her up and down.:: "You?" ::Suzume cleared her throat:: "Yes, um... I came to see my... friend. Kin Tasanagi?" ::The old woman groaned like Suzume had given herthe task of spinning gold out of straw. Her boney fingers clicking over the keys, swiftly till finally she pulled a pin from the mass of hair on top of her head and wrote down a room and floor number on a sticky note.:: "The elevators down the hallway on your left, thats tower four. Go up to the sixth floor, he'll be in Peds and Teens which will be left out of those elevator doors once you make it up there." ::Suzume nodded.:: "Thank you mam." ::She said as she made her using the directions given to her by the receptionist. When she came to the door of the hospital wing that Kin was in, there were two guards standing in front of the door. They asked her basic questions like who she was there to see, even going as far as checking the comic books she had brought for weapons. When they felt they had done a thorough enough job they let her in. The nurses at the station were much more pleasant to deal with than the resceptionist and the guards and lead her right to Kin's door. A nurse that happened to be named Lauren knocked on the door.::"Tasanagi are you decent you have a visitor from school?" Kin: Kin turned his head , his chair followed him as he swerved to the right. " Suzume!" He said once Lauren opened the door got the young lady. " Hey it's been a few weeks! You finally coming to read comics with me!" Kin said with a large grin on his face. He rolled over to her. His bright golden eyes still shimmering with as much hope as they had before. His bright teeth gave off a glow. But his canines seemed sharper. " You smell really nice! Hey. Do you use Strawberry scented shampoo, or lotion? " Kin's since of smelll had increased.. Along with his sight. He didn't have the need to wear his glasses as often as he did. " I left my Thunderman orginal comics. But the comic I drew in my back pack is in there! It's amature like! But I think you'd like it a lot!" He Said rolling to a table in the room. " You want something to drink? Anything to eat maybe? I'm really excited to have someone visit me today! " Kin said shaking his head in disbelief. Waiting to hear her response to it all. Despite his disposition. , all his hardship. He still smiled. Suzume Yasutake: ::Suzume blinked for a moment when she saw him in the chair, it surprised her at first. She hadn't know the extent of Kin's injuries, but she wasn't expecting this. However she did her best to smile, she didn't want him to feel down hearted because she was worried about him.:: "Yep, I wasn't gonna miss out on reading comic books." ::She was amazed by his attitiude he was so up beat for someone that had gone through what he had. When he mentioned that she smelled nice she blushed slightly, but the fact that he was able to determine that it was strawberry was... kind of odd to her.:: "Uuuh yeah, I use this strawberries and cream shampoo, but I just got the new Thunderman for you... I didn't know whether you had it yet or not. But I'd love to read yours." ::When he offered her something to eat and drink she just shook her head and smiled. She couldn't help but smile when he smiled it was so contageous.:: Kin: " Right! Ok well. If you want some. It's here ok? Now let's see this new Thunderman!" He said rolling over to her. Reaching his hands out for it. He grip hold of the comic. It had been the issue that he missed out on. " Hey... Suzume?" He said holding the comic with both of his hands. His grip tightened and she'd more than likely notice this. " Are we friends Suzume? " he says looking up at her. A serious expression on his face. " Your the only one outside of my mom and sister to come visit me. I need to know... And please be honest with me..." His clapped together, bowing his head. " Please! I just want your honesty!" Suzume Yasutake: ::She inernally laughed a little at his excitement over the new comic, but his disposition changes slightly going to a very serious tones. He asked her if they were friends. He explaned that she had been the only one from school that had come to see him. This thought saddened her for a moment. He really was a nice guy, why wouldn't someone want to be his friend. He then went on bowing like he had that day when he crashed into her in the court yard. Suzume thought about it for a few seconds, were they friends? Over the years she had never really had a friend. Her mother had either kept other children away, or she herself hadn't let any one really be close enough to her to be a friend. She the smiled, a genuine smile something that very rarely crossed Suzume's face, and then nodded.::"Yes, we're friends Kin. As for others not comming to see you... well they're missing out." ::She sat down on chair in the room, and she then rested her hand on his shoulder trying to get him to lift his head up.:: "These comics aren't going to read themselves." ::She gave a playful smirk.:: Category:Ark 16